New Life
by primavera15
Summary: Jeremy wakes up. *What i think will happen after season 1 final for him*


New Life

Note: I wanted to do this ever since Jeremy took the blood and pills to become a vampire. Wow I bet he's going to be even more hotter in the second season! Woooooo! Shannara810, I know you wanted for me to make this story and you gave me that awesome idea but I don't know. I want to keep it a oneshot. I don't feel or have energy for this story because most strongest reason being that Jeremy just loved Anna I don't know see myself setting him up with another person. I don't know it's hard to express what I feel about this. *sad face*

My eyes snapped open. My senses were excellent. I could see through my room as if it was day time. I sat up and looked around. Voices were coming from downstairs but I ignored them. I got from bed. I felt re born. Damon had said he had turned off the pain for so long. You never had to feel pain ever again if you didn't wan to. That's what I always wanted. First Vicky and now Anna. I had loved them both and now they were gone. I couldn't stand being alone any longer. I chose this path and I knew there was no turning back now. I shut out all negative emotions. I suddenly felt powerful, like if I could take on the world but I also felt…hungry. So hungry. It wasn't a normal hunger though. I felt it had a dark side to it. Then I remember what Anna had told me about her waking up as a vampire for the first time. She had to choose between life or death. She had chosen life to bring her mother back to the world.

She also told me when a vampire chooses life, one has to feed on human blood. I paused at this. _So I had to drink human blood. _Anna had said once a newborn vampire drink his or her first drop of human blood, you had the risk of turning rogue. It was not a very nice life. I had no choice. _No turning back. _The voices kept talking below me. I didn't care about them. I was a loner now. I had no family. I had no one. I packed some t shirts and jeans in my back pack after I dumped it out. My sketch book suddenly dropped on the bed and I stared down at it. I grabbed it and opened it, looking through all the drawings I had made. I sighed and placed this in my bag as well along with a pencil. I zipped it closed and went over to the window, wanting to get out of the house.

I paused and looked back at my room. So many memories here since I was a toddler but I think my most precious ones would always be Vicky and Anna. I looked away and jumped down the house. I landed perfectly on my legs and I began to walk away, not looking back.

I arrived in town and I saw many girls were doing double takes at me and giving me flirty smiles. I guessed my features had changed just like my body system had. My gums were itching now. My eyes kept trailing to every person's neck. I had to feed now. It was getting almost painful. One particular caught my eye. She was sitting alone on a bench. It seems like she was waiting for someone. I hesitated a moment. I knew I would be hurting an innocent person. _But then these people didn't a shit about me, did they? _

I walked up to her. I acted cool so I wouldn't scare her off.

"Good evening." I said. She looked at me and blushed.

"Good evening."

"What are you doing here, alone?"

"I'm waiting for a friend of mine."

I nodded. She nodded. We stayed in silence. I almost winced when my gum pain began to grow. I needed to feed now but I couldn't do it here or else I'd get myself into deep shit. I looked deep into her eyes and she held mine.

"Come with me." I said firmly.

She blinked. One. Twice. She nodded and stood up. She followed me into an alley in between two buildings. I kept glancing every second, hoping nobody would suspect. Once we were in the alley, I turned to her. She looked around, confused and a little afraid.

"What are we doing here?" she asked.

I held her eyes again. "You're not going to make a sound as I feed from you."

She blinked twice again and nodded. "I will not make a sound."

I walked up to her and slid my bag down on the ground. I looked at her neck and I felt that ache in my gums again. I leaned down and breathed in her scent. I almost growled in approval when a sweet scent filled my senses. I felt my fangs extending now, knowing what I wanted. Needed.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and I sunk my teeth into her neck. She gasped, not expecting my move and sudden pain but other wise didn't make a noise to advise people that might be around. I held the back of her neck as I drank mouthful after mouthful, the ache slowly disappearing. After a moment she went limp and I slid my fangs out once the last drop was taken.

I looked down at her. She was dead. Her lifeless eyes staring up blankly at the sky. I felt tears in my eyes and I quickly blinked them away. _No more pain. No more pain. Pain does not exist anymore. _My senses seemed more alert now. I've never felt so powerful in my whole life. A smirk formed on my lips. I liked this. I liked the way this felt. I dropped her body on the ground. I grabbed my bag and walked away, not sparing the body another glance. My new life was about to begin.

Note: Alright sooooooo what do you think?


End file.
